The Twisted Lab
The Twisted Lab is a special mission that takes place in the phase portals track. There are 40 rounds with custom RBE. It is unlocked after beating phase portals on impoppable difficulty and on reverse. It is set on hard and you start with $5000. You get the $1000 after every round. It gives $600 monkey money upon completion. You get a free sun god at round 11. =Story= The story is told in both the pre-round comments and cutscenes. Cutscenes Start *Doc. Bloon: What the?! Which one of you idiots let these monkeys in here? *Random Red Bloon: Monkeys?! I thought they were just really ugly Chocolate Bloons. *Doc. Bloon: Who let that red Bloon in?! *Ceramic Bloon: RBE Fridays wooooo! *Doc. Bloon: Well that explains it. *Dart Monkey: Ok, attack while he is distracted! *Doc. Bloon: You can try. End of round 10 *Doc. Bloon: Formidable opponents. *Dart Monkey: *Breaths Heavily* *Doc. Bloon: Or maybe not. *Sun God: Someone called? *Boomerang Monkey: Yeah, you got my text? *Sun God: Define "text." I came here after hearing someone scream like a girl. *Doc. Bloon: Can we fight already? *Monkeys: Sure! End of round 25 *Doc. Bloon: HOW?! *Sun God: Using the magic of friendship! *Doc. Bloon: Excuse me? *Dart Monkey: We don't actually know. *Sun God: LEL *Doc. Bloon: *Stares Blankly* *Dart Monkey: We think he may have the brain of a red Bloon. *Red Bloon From Before: Thanks! Rofl, LOL, YOLO, swag! *Doc. Bloon: I Hate my life! End of round 39 *Doc. Bloon: Now meet your ultimate opponent! *Tech. Terror: Destroy Bloons! *Doc. Bloon: FLIP THE SWITCH! FLIP THE FREAKING SWITCH! *Evil Technological Terror: Destroy Monkeys! End *Doc Bloon: Kill me, kill me now! *Dart Monkey: Nah, that is no fun. *Doc. Bloon: Please, I insist I cannot handle all these morons anymore! *Dart Monkey: Oh wait, I have an idea! Hey, Sun God. *Sun God: Swag? *Dart Monkey: Yes, now would you like to go on a 30 day vacation with this guy? *Sun God: Yes, we will be 1337 friends. *Doc. Bloon: Oh, no. *Dart Monkey: Oh yes, we could make a reality show out of it! *Doc. Bloon: I now officially despise my very existence! Pre round comments *1: Prepare to die! -Doc. Bloon *2-5: Normal comments *6: I have had so many RBE Fridays I will charge into battle for no reason! -Ceramic *7: R.I.P. Ceramic *8: He will not be missed. -Doc. Bloon *9: Now that is just mean. -Dart Monkey *10-15: Normal Comments *16: Why is it so hard to do this? It was built by monkeys! -Doc. Bloon *17: Huh, wuh? Sorry we fell asleep. -Dart Monkey *18-20: Machinery can be heard in the distance. *21: What are they making?! A Meta Blimp?! -Dart Monkey *22: Uh, no we are making a toilet. -Doc. Bloon *23: Kaykay! -Sun God *24: What does that mean?! -Doc. Bloon *25: Doc. Bloon can be seen far away banging his head on a desk. *26: RELEASING D.O.K.E.! *27-30: JUST KEEP SPAMMING LEADS! -Doc. Bloon *31: Unique tactic there Doc. Bloon. Spamming leads, haven't seen that before. -Dart Monkey *32: I no rite? -Sun God *33: Even I know that is leet speak. -Doc. Bloon *34: L33t sp3ak?! Yaaaaay! -Red Bloon *35: Help me! -Doc. Bloon *36-38: Finishing touches! Come on! -Doc. Bloon *39: I like swag. -Sun God *40: WAFFLES!!! -Tech. Terror =Rounds= Please note this is the first time I have made rounds, so please be considerate. *1: 30 grouped camo rainbows then 10 spaced regen rainbows *2: 1 M.O.A.B. *3: 20 spaced camo ceramics *4: 25 Chocolate Bloons *5: 1 M.O.A.B. 20 regen rainbow bloons *6: 2 M.O.A.B.s 1 ceramic *7: 20 camo-regen ceramics *8: 5 Angel Bloons and 5 Demon Bloons *9: 10 lead Megabloons *10: 1 Super Bloon *11: 30 Caramel Bloons *12: 1 Super Bloon 20 regen ceramics *13: 30 Commando Bloons and 3 M.O.A.B.s *14: 5 M.O.A.B.s *15: 100 Clustered rainbow Bloons *16: * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Special Missions